Sorcery
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: "I know things," He smirked, handing her back the phone, "You didn't answer my question." "You'll just have to wait by the phone!"...JoJo would show Eva. She could get a guy just as easily as the red-headed siren *ehem* pain in the ass. A/N: IDK, I just don't know. Features the Shield, JoJo, and Eva Marie. *Everyone you recognize isn't mine*


Sorcery

JoJo stared at Eva Marie as she flung her artificially colored, electric red hair over her shoulder. Honestly, she didn't remember what they were talking about – well, Eva was doing most of the talking anyway. JoJo, being absentminded sometimes, stared around catering, wondering why everyone always seemed to be there. Most of them just picking at their food, chattering mindlessly about absolutely nothing of purpose. In that moment, the 19 year old was happy that she wasn't always there, opting to actually work at her new craft – wrestling – at NXT.

The new Diva wanted to be taken seriously, and she didn't feel like that would happen with her limited moveset. Granted, she wasn't hired to be a good wrestler – and it stung to know that she was meant to be just a pretty face. She sighed, shaking her head, trying to set her focus back on Eva, who was still blabbing away. The red-head stared at her blankly after a moment, and JoJo just stared right back.

"Were you even listening to me?" Eva asked, annoyed – JoJo gathered that much, even without the added eyeroll the older diva sent her way.

"Not really." The Mexican-Dominican answered sheepishly, averting her gaze to the fork in the empty, Styrofoam bowl on the table separating her from the woman chastising her with her eyes.

"You never do." Eva laughed, whipping her hair for the umpteenth time for the afternoon. "Typical teenager." The older woman said underhandedly. JoJo bit her tongue to keep from lashing out; she hated when people spoke about her age. At first she didn't mind it, but now it felt like she would forever be associated with the fact that she was one of the youngest kids in the sandbox.

JoJo scowled, "I resent that."

"You would," Eva smiled knowingly, "But as I was saying, I think you should tell the higher-ups that you wanna come back to work on the main roster."

"No." JoJo said flatly, "I'm not ready, and it's not like I would be used anyway."

"You gotta put yourself out there." Eva said, and JoJo, laughed at the irony. Eva eyed her, "What's so funny."

"Noth-" the younger woman stopped mid word, Eva's glare too intense, urging her to continue – daring her to. JoJo relented, sighing, "I just think – that it'd be better to just wait until I'm prepared, rather than embarrass myself in front of management, and the fans."

Eva rolled her eyes, knowing full well that JoJo was referencing back to her dancing flop and failed attempt to get a one-way ticket to stardom – in other words, stick onto Fandango like a leech. She inspected her nails, trying to come up with something quick and witty to reply with. "I have other plans. They'll work." She leant forward, resting her elbows on the table, "Personally, I think you're mad that I did it first. But it's okay, I give you permission to follow in my footsteps." Eva smirked, satisfied with the look on JoJo's face. She wasn't done, she wanted to plunge the knife deeper, "It'll put you on track after were you originally trying to go after a grown man way out of your league."

JoJo knew what the older woman was doing – she wanted a reaction. Instead she smiled, "You know what, I will."

"You will?" Eva asked, shocked. But she quickly recovered, sitting straighter, "That's right you will." She scanned the room, not seeing anyone that was desperate enough to interact with JoJo. After a few moments, she gave up, sitting back in her chair, "No one in here would be interested." Eva said brashly, not even thinking about how JoJo would feel about it.

The 19 year old frowned, looking down, blinking her eyes rapidly because she was on the brink of tears, "Then what do I do?" She asked meekly, not meeting Eva's gaze again.

"Hmmmm." Eva thought, putting her hand on her chin, tapping her finger on her cheek. _She's so, ugh. _JoJo thought. "Ive got it!" Eva said, a little too loudly. "Walk up to the next guy that walks in, and go up to him and ask for his number."

"What?"

"You heard me," Eva answered back, "Now are you gonna do this or not? I have places to be."

"Fine," JoJo pouted."

They both stared at the archway across from them, waiting. JoJo's mind was racing. Anyone could walk through that threshold, and she was thinking of the worse possibilities, _Oh my god, what if It's Khali? Or Hornswaggle? Oh my goodness, what if it's- _Her heart stopped. Nope, it wasn't any of those Superstars… It was far worse.

Seth Rollins, followed by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

She looked at Eva, who simply shrugged, totally not giving a single damn in the world, "Showtime Jo," Eva smiled.

"I change my mind," JoJo quickly blurted, turning her attention back to the three men that were walking in the direction of a table in the corner.

"Too late," Eva said, getting up and moving to JoJo's side, grabbing the young woman's arm and pulling her up, "You already saw him" She pushed JoJo off in the table direction, then took a seat, "this'll be fun."

JoJo stood there frozen place, "Okay," Jojo breathed, "I can do this." she gave herself a peptalk, "I'm 5'2 and fast, they won't catch me if I run." She was talking to herself, like a crazy person, and she was sure she looked like one to the people looking at her. She looked up, running her hands through her curly hair. "I'm just gonna go over there." she bounced on the balls of her feet, looking back at Eva before heading toward the Shield's table, eyes set on Seth Rollins.

"I think you have a fan, Seth" She heard Dean say, causing Seth to look up at her. She squealed, the noise sounding like a dog's chew toy. She wanted to turn and run, but he had already seen her.

She stopped right in front of table, turning hesitating on whether or not to keep walking, "no. Joseanne, you take you little butt over there." she said, turning back and waltzing in front of Seth.

He dropped his sandwhich on his plate, most of the layers had fallen every whichway, he tried wiping his his mouth but he missed the mayo on his chin – how it got there, she didn't know, "Ca ah elp ooo?" He said, words muffled.

Dean rolled her eyes, "Smooth Seth." JoJo didn't look at him, nor Roman. They scared the hell out of her and she still wanted to run. But of course, she didn't run.

"Um," JoJo chewed on her lip, "This is really stupid," _Great start Offerman, _"Is Eva Marie looking over here?" She asked and much to her surprise, they all looked.

"Yes," the three men said in unison.

"kinda creeping me out to be honest." Dean said, and she didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Do you want to sit?" Seth asked her, still not having noticed that his face was a mess. She smiled, finally looking up and seeing the mayo on his face.

They all sat there, quiet, none of the men saying anything, just staring at eachother. Roman started to chuckle, before covering his face with his hand. When he looked back up, he started to gesture at his own face, hoping that Seth would catch on, but his tag team partner was delirious. JoJo looked up just as Roman was beginning to get frustrated. When her gaze landed on him, he stopped his gesturing and started to look off in a random direction, leaving Seth confused and JoJo smiling… something she'd never thought she'd do.

Dean sighed before smacking Seth behind the head, "You have shit on your chin dumbass."

JoJo grinned, sliding her phone into her pocket, she still hadn't spoken since she'd sat next to Seth. She looked at him, watching him furiously wiping at his face. She waited until she had his attention, "Um so Eva basically forced me over here to come and get your number. You know it's cool if you don't give it to me, but it would be nice if you know, do. Cause I really don't wanna deal with her and she is so ugh, and I cant even. I want to punch her. She's like the Wicked Witch of the West- she so evil, like, she's worse than you guys…no offense." She said angrily, rambling.

All three men stared at her, eybrows raised. Her cheeks reddened, "Arent you like 16 or something?" Dean asked as he burst out laughing, only to have Roman kick him underneath the table.

"Nooo," JoJo replied, pouting and crossing her arms, "I'm 19 for your information." She said confidently, only to make him laugh more, earning himself another kick. JoJo wanted to smack her forehead and evaporate.

Seth looked at her sweetly before he stuck out his hand, not saying anything. After a moment of her not handing him her phone, he smiled, "I'm gonna need your cell."

"Oh right," She said, pulling it out of her pocket and placing it in her phone. As he took it, she stood, and she noted that she wasn't that much taller than him when he was sitting.

"Are you gonna actually call me?" He asked, much to her surprise, "Or are you giving me false hope? Huh, Joseanne Offerman?"

_He knows my name? omg, he knows my name. Okay calm down. _"How'd you know my whole name?"

"I know things," He smirked, handing her back the phone, "You didn't answer my question."

She squealed, eyes nearly bugging out of her head because she was making a fool out of herself. After calming down, she started to walk backwards, moving away from him, "You'll just have to wait by the phone!" she stuck her tongue out at Eva, passing the older woman.

"I like movies!" Seth shouted, making Roman and Dean facepalm at the same time. He smirked when she didn't answer. Eva stared at him, wondering what the hell just happened.

"How's you just manage to kill our image in 5 minutes?" Dean asked.

"Sorcery."


End file.
